


"we were"

by JennyDyn



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Missing Scene, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Post-Apocalypse, Tags Are Hard, The Night At Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), they fuck but like.... that's off-screen because i am not about to write that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyDyn/pseuds/JennyDyn
Summary: So... you know that cursed 1992 good omens movie script?? That we got recently and the entire fandom is screaming about?? Because it's so bad but also comedy gold as long as you don't take it seriously??You know there's a scene where Aziraphale goes "we're friends" and Crowley replies with "we were"?? And you know how it's super OOC??Anyways this is my attempt at fixing it/making a scene based off it that could actually happen with the characters we know and loveHonestly, I don't even know fam
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	"we were"

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I've heard about how writing ineffable husbands is super fast for people but DAMN, I wrote this in like one and a half hours
> 
> I'm kinda shook tbh

The night after the End Of The World, an angel and a demon got off a bus. They were both exhausted, but that could be excused, considering they'd just prevented Armageddon. Or well, technically the Antichrist had prevented Armageddon. But eh, the details weren't important. What was important was that they were in danger. The world might have been saved, but Crowley and Aziraphale we're in trouble. Big trouble.

As Crowley lead Aziraphale towards his flat, he tried desperately to think of something, _anything_ to save their asses. But his exhausted mind was coming up empty.

Or well, not empty per se. Just.. occupied. With other matters. Matters very much involving a very specific angel, who was currently holding his hand. Oh G- Sat- _Someone_ , they were holding hands. When had they started holding hands? Was this a thing they did now?

Crowley would do anything for Aziraphale. Hell, he'd restart the apocalypse if his angel asked him to. But holding hands? It wasn't like Crowley didn't want to touch Aziraphale. He wanted to touch him, in every way possible. Gentle caresses, comforting embraces, passionate kisses. But, no matter how much or how hard Crowley wished they were like that, they weren't. And he was fine with that. He had to be if he wanted to continue being Aziraphale's friend. The angel had shown no indication of returning his feelings. In fact, he'd done the exact opposite.

_'We're hereditary enemies.'_

_'I don't even like you.'_

Yet, despite Crowley's continuous commands for it to stop, a traitorous hope bloomed in his chest.

Crowley snapped his fingers, opening the door to his flat. Aziraphale had never actually been there before, he realized. He'd imagined it before, of course. Usually, those fantasies just involved a lot more kissing and a lot less worrying about death.

"So. Any ideas on how to get out of this one?" Crowley asked.

"I'm afraid not, my dear boy."

And well, that was a surprise to no one. Asking had been more of a formality than anything else if he was being honest. Of course, he wasn't being honest. He was a demon, and demons weren't honest. Also, being honest about this could lead to being honest about his feelings.

"So, angel," he drawled. Dammit. He really couldn't think about something without getting it into his head to actually do it, could he?

"Yes, Crowley?" Aziraphale answered. Well, no backing out now.

"What's... What's our relationship? Like what are we, to each other?"

Aziraphale just looked at him, confused. "We're friends," he said.

"Were," Crowley answered.

The angel just stared at him, barely concealed hurt running across his features.

"Were. Because, we've been through so much together and... Well, I think I'd like to be something more"

Aziraphale's eyes widened in shock. Fuck. What had he been thinking? He knew the angel couldn't possibly return his feelings. Now he'd gone and scared him away from being his friend too. Too fast. Always too fucking fast.

"Whatever do you mean, Crowley?" the angel asked. He almost sounded hopeful.

"I love you, Aziraphale. I'm in love with you. I have been for thousands of years, now," the demon admitted. 

So this was how it was gonna go. He'd managed to scare the angel off, and now they'd both die. He sank to his knees in front of the door. Great, now he was blocking Aziraphale's exit as well.

Crowley couldn't bring himself to look at Aziraphale's face. He couldn't bear to see the look in his eyes, full of disappointment. Anger, perhaps. Righteous, divine fury.

Fuck, he was going to get smote, wasn't he?

Instead, Aziraphale kneeled in front of him. Then, he grabbed Crowley's face, an angelic hand on both sides of a demonic head.

Then, he carefully pushed the demon's sunglasses into wild, red hair.

Aziraphale looked him straight in the eyes.

Crowley had been expecting anger, perhaps fear, or sadness. Instead, all he saw was a fondness unlike any other. And it was directed at him.

Then, the angel kissed him.

Crowley had imagined this moment many times. He'd come up with thousands of scenarios for kisses. On a rooftop, in the Bentley, in the rain, in the back of the bookshop, in a bed. On Alpha Centauri, part the sky he'd help make so long ago.

He'd just never expected it to actually happen.

The demon sat there, frozen in shock. The angel's lips felt amazing on his. He never wanted this to end.

Sadly, after just a few seconds of bliss, Aziraphale pulled away.

"And I love you, my darling. Ever so much"

At this, Crowley finally reacted.

He grabbed the angel by his lapels and brought their lips together for a passionate kiss.

The two supernatural entities tumbled to the floor, Crowley practically on top of Aziraphale. He didn't care. He'd been waiting for this moment for millennia, and he was not about to let a second of it go to waste.

Aziraphale let out a small, appreciative moan. Crowley relished it, using the sound as an opportunity to deepen the kiss.

But far too soon, Aziraphale was pushing him away.

"Crowley, my dear, we need to think. Of a plan," the angel panted, breathless.

"Ssshut up" the demon hissed: "That can wait"

"Let's at least get somewhere more comfortable"

Crowley was suddenly reminded they were still on the floor.

"Oh. Right," he said, snapping his fingers.

With a quick miracle, they found themselves on Crowley's bed.

Eager to get back to what they were doing, the demon started trailing soft kisses along the angel's jaw. Soon, he was biting and sucking at Aziraphale's neck, savoring the soft whimpers the angel was making beneath him.

Suddenly teasing, Crowley drew back and looked his angel in the eye.

"Ssso, do you ssstill wanna make plansss?" the demon asked, a serpentine hiss leaking into the words.

"Yes, alright, I suppose the planning can wait" Aziraphale sighed, yearning to feel Crowley's mouth on his skin again.

"Good," replied the demon, and bent down to give his angel another kiss.


End file.
